Once Upon a Fairytale
by gameprincezz
Summary: When the Core Four and their new friend from Sugar Rush, a 12 year old girl named Strawberry, visit a new game in Litwak's Arcade called Once Upon a Fairytale, they find out that the new game has more secrets than they thought. Rated T just to be safe for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Time-Chapter 1

In Litwak's Arcade, Mr. Litwak turns the key to open the arcade for the day. Many kids rush in and scatter over to play the games. Two kids plop down in the seats of Sugar Rush, ready to race, like they always do. It was the two kids' favorite game. They viewed the character screen and the gamer on the right picked their favorite character, Vanellope Von Schweetz. While, the gamer on the left picked a character named Strawberry, who recently joined the game. Strawberry had light pink hair in pigtails and wore a pink sundress with a heart on it. She also wore gloves, boots and had a pink heart underneath her left eye on her cheek. Strawberry may not have glitching powers like Vanellope, but she is one of the fastest racers. Strawberry and Vanellope are the two fastest racers in the game, then Taffyta, then all the other racers. Taffyta used to be jealous of Strawberry, but not anymore. Strawberry, Vanellope and the other racers waited patiently in their karts as the stop light was red and the countdown started  
3...  
2...  
1...  
GO!  
All the racers were off and the race continued until Strawberry won, with Vanellope in second place. But, Vanellope didn't care if she didn't win, as long as she could race.

Meanwhile...  
In Fix it Felix Jr., the player was almost to the top of the building to complete Level 5, ready to throw Ralph off of the building. While in Hero's Duty, the player was on level 43 of the 99 level building and Calhoun was currently guiding the player through all the cy-bugs. This is their normal daily routine, work all day, then, hang out with their friends at night. But, once in a while, things mix up a bit. Some games get unplugged, new ones come in, and so on and so forth. So, they did their normal routine for a couple hours of winning and losing, until right around closing time of the arcade, when two men stood outside the arcade and knocked on the door. Mr. Litwak walked over to the door and saw the 2 men outside, waiting for him.  
"You can bring in the new game, boys!"The 2 guys roll the game inside the arcade through a roller, barely making through the door. The movers place the game next to Hero's Duty and even though it was almost closing time, many of the kids gathered around and watched as the mechanic movers set the game up. As the game was starting to warm up to start, turned around and smiled at the kids.

"I think you kids will like this game from my pal Reed."Then, before any of the kids could answer, the screen popped on the game. An old lady started to speak.

"Once upon a time..."All the kids cheered excitedly, wanting to play the game.  
"There were 3 fairytales: Snow White, Little Red Riding Hood and The Three Little Bears..." Then, the screen changed into a selection screen of the 3 fairytales."Choose a Fairytale."

All the kids ran up to the game, wanting to be the first one to play it. tried to tell the kids, 'That there wouldn't be very much time to play the game until the arcade closed.' But many of the kids gave him puppy dog eyes, begging him to let them play the new game.  
He replied, "I don't know..."he hesitated for a while, then he finally caved in."I guess I'll let one of you guys try it out." All the kids cheered at hearing that they finally convinced him."BUT, only ONE." He told the kids. They all sighed after that but soon figured out who would be the one to play the game by the one, the only- rock, paper, scissors. Then a girl with blonde hair and glasses won and went up the front of the crowd of people. The girl placed her hands on the controllers of the 2009 game and was ready to pick one of the fairytales. She chose Three Little Bears, the easiest of the three choices. The Three Little Bears was the easiest, then, Little Red Riding Hood was a little bit harder and Snow White was even harder than that. Cinderella, however was a bonus level so it was really hard. Anyway, the character the girl played in the Three Little Bears was Goldilocks. _Huge_ _shocker._ Even though the level sounds easy, actually it wasn't as easy as it sounded. First, as Goldilocks, the girl with the blonde hair had to try to break into the house of the three bears. Which after trying to break the door down (which didn't work), she ended up having to solve a hard puzzle in order to pick the lock on the door. After the lock on the door was picked, Goldilocks went into the building and the player played the normal part of the story of making Goldilocks sit in all 3 chairs, eat all 3 porridges, try all the beds and end up sleeping in the baby bear's bed. Next part was when the game started to get interesting: when the bear family came home. Then, the gamer had to play Goldilocks beating up the bear family. At least, most of the way, until they were knocked out. Then, Goldilocks had to go through a maze in a mini game. Then, after about 20 to 30 minutes, Goldilocks was awarded a medal, and then the game was over. . All the kids in the arcade wished to play this new game but, Mr. Litwak told the kids, "Sorry, kids. But we had a deal. Also, it is past closing time already, and I really need to start closing up, so I can home soon."  
All the kids groaned. "But, the game will be here tomorrow."With that said, all the kids left and they couldn't wait for the next day to come. quickly closed the arcade and left.  
But, he didn't hear the character from Dance Dance Revolution declare, "All clear!" Now, this is when the true fun began for the game characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon a Time-Chapter 2

The arcade was finally closed! Now, the game characters could leave and do anything they pleased, not having to worry about their jobs until the morning. Strawberry and Vanellope walked out of Sugar Rush into Game Central Station, in search of their friends. They both looked all around the station, until Vanellope saw them and pointed them out in a huge crowd of people.

"Look Strawberry, They're over there!" So, Strawberry and Vanellope walked over to their friends: Ralph, Felix and Calhoun.

"Hello!" Strawberry greeted them from behind. They turned around to see who was there, but they already knew. It was Strawberry, and Vanellope.

"Hey, Stinkbrain, What's up? I mean, what are all these people standing here for?"  
Ralph was about to answer Vanellope, but she cut him off.

"Is it the line for Hero's Doooooootie?"

Then, Calhoun gave Vanellope an angry scowl and replied to Vanellope, "No, besides why would I be standing outside the entrance of my _OWN_ game?"

"I guess not." Vanellope said.

"Why are all these people _REALLY_ here, then?" Strawberry asked anxiously.

Felix replied to his old friend, "Do you remember Strawberry, a while back, when a new game came out." She nodded her head.

"Yea."

Felix continued, "We're waiting outside to see the unavailing of the new game."

Ralph, then stated, "It's a tradition, for people to see a new game unavailing."

"A-Doy" Vanellope said to herself face palming herself. Then, before anyone could say anything a voice on a speaker made them all turn around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, heroes and villains, I would like to announce that it is only a matter of seconds until the unavailing of the game, Once Upon a Fairytale." Everyone in the audience clapped. They were all excited about the new game. Then, literally in a few seconds, the cape that covered the game's entrance was pulled. Everyone stood there and waited for members to leave the game, but no one did.

"Gee, how rude. No one even showed up." Strawberry said complaining.

Felix turned towards her a replied, "Be patient. There's got to be a reason for them being late. I'm sure _it is_ a good reason." After 5 minutes or so, everyone started to walk away; since no one came out and greeted them and they didn't think anyone was going to, until a tall woman walked out of the game wearing a crown. This woman, wore a long thin dark purple and black dress and her crown was a shiny gold. She had black straight, sleek hair. Also, she wore tall purple high heels.

"Wait!"She cried. Everyone stopped and turned around to face the woman.  
She coughed into her hand, clearing her throat. Then, she replied, "Excuse me. I'm so sorry I'm late. I'm also sorry everyone else couldn't come and greet you, but me, as ruler of the game, Once Upon a Fairytale, would like to say that I'm pleased to be within the presence of your arcade and so is everyone else from my game." Everyone clapped as the Queen introduced herself and her game. "Ok...ok now, everyone" she said, trying to get the crowd to quiet down."But, please no one visit my game."

"Why? What?" people asked in the crowd.

"Because. There's a _virus_ in my game. That effects out of game characters."

"Ohhhhhh...Wait, what about the characters inside the game?" the crowd asked.

The queen sighed before answering the question, "Because the _virus_ doesn't affect the characters that are programmed into the game." she replied.

"Oh...ok..." the crowd stated. With that said, the crowd scattered and everyone left and went to either their own game, Tapper's, or wherever else they had to be. Well, except Ralph, Calhoun, Felix, Vanellope and Strawberry, who stood in front of the game staring at the entrance.

"I wonder what that was all about." Ralph said.

"Me too, Stinkbrain." Vanellope said curiously.

"Jiminy jaminy!"

"I don't know about you, but something here sounds fishy." Calhoun said while grabbing her gun and loading it. Felix hopped in front of her with his arms in front.

"Wait a second, Tammy!"

"What's up, Fix-It?"Said an angry Calhoun through somewhat clenched teeth.

"Because Tammy, I'm worried about the Virus. Also, what it could be like in there. She's probably did nothing wrong, and she's probably just trying to protect us." Calhoun clenched her teeth harder then, slowly lowered her gun and unloaded it.

"You're right." she managed to say.

"Maybe just one peek of this game won't hurt." Everyone turned towards the voice which was a distance away, and happened to be in the direction of the game. Calhoun turned around and so did everyone else. Well, everyone except Vanellope, who was source of the voice. Then, the 4 ran towards Vanellope.

"WAIT!" Calhoun and Felix screamed at the same time.

"KID!" Ralph yelled.

"Vanellope, WAIT UP!" Strawberry screamed. But, when the four reached the entrance to the door, it was too late. Vanellope went inside the entrance. Calhoun came to a rough stop in front of the entrance, just barely stopping. But then, came Felix crashing into her then, Ralph and then, last but not least Strawberry crashed into the bunch causing Calhoun and everyone else to fall over through and into the game.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
In Once Upon a Fairytale...

Vanellope landed on her feet in a forest next to a big tree with pink, orange and green leaves scattered on its branches. The tree also had many pieces of paper and documents stapled on one side with Wanted papers and directions to the different locations in the game. Then, before too long, the others came flying down through the mostly blue sky. Thankfully, Vanellope glitched out of the way before she became a pancake. Ralph landed smack down on the dirt ground, almost making the whole ground shake. Following Ralph, was Calhoun followed by Felix and then, last but not least, Strawberry.

"Ugh..." Ralph complained in pain from the hard fall.

"Oh my land!" Felix said surprised about the surroundings of new game.

The group was in a forest surrounded by many trees with green leaves slowly starting to turn orange. But one tree, the one they were closest to, was really tall, with long branches and it also had pink leaves mixed in with the green and orange leaves.

"That hurt." Strawberry said unenthusiastically. Then, from the corner of her eye, as she got up, she saw something lurking behind the huge tree.

"What's that?" she asked pointing towards the tree.

Vanellope answered, "A tree. A-doy!" Strawberry shook her head.  
Everyone got up from the ground to see what in the world Strawberry was talking about.  
Felix got a scared expression over his face.

"Maybe... It's...the...the virus she was talking about."

Calhoun didn't know for sure if that was what it was, but she lifted her gun up and replied, "Come out, and show yourself." A very old, elderly woman walked up from behind the tree.

"Who are you?"Ralph blurted out. The old woman wore a very old, dirty, and raggedy long grey dress. She had black hair and a very warty face. Most people would probably assume that she's a witch, except she had a hunched over back. She also was carrying a basket in her left arm.

"I am Gretchen, from the title screen, if you have not noticed. I am a very old woman, who used to be a witch when I was younger, but I have retired. I did not know we have visitors." Calhoun lowered her gun seeing it was only just an old woman.

_'Should we trust this suspicious woman?' _The Sergeant thought.

"Why were you hiding behind that tree, spying on us?"

"Well, I didn't know we had visitors, as I said before. We never have visitors. I'm guessing you guys don't know about the curse?"

"Curse?" Strawberry, Ralph and Vanellope questioned.

"C...c...curse?"Felix stuttered.

"Wait, you're saying there's _a curse_ inside this game?!"Calhoun angrily yelled at Gretchen.

"Yes, the curse. Well, years ago, when the game was plugged in, somehow there was curse. The curse, made it so no one could leave the game..."

"Oh my land." Felix said astonished.

"What about us and Stinkbrain?" Vanellope interrupted.

"I'm getting there, young one." Gretchen nicely scolded, waving her finger at the young racer.

"...Well, still that curse continues. But, fortunately for you visitors, you can leave here and break the curse for yourselves. But only one way, you must complete all the stories of the game, to complete the game. Each one of you in mere seconds will become a character in these Fairytales. Good luck."

"Wait!" Strawberry pleaded.

"M'am, is that the only way to leave?" Felix asked.

"I don't know about this." Calhoun stated.

"I guess we'll find out." Ralph said.

"Stinkbrain, good luck at being a character that smells good." Vanellope said sarcastically.

"Vanellope, this is your fault why we're stuck here in the first place." Calhoun yelled at her.

"No it's not, I didn't know about..." But, Vanellope was cut off when they all started glowing white.

Before anyone could say or do anything, Gretchen said her last words before the adventure began, "Once upon a time..." With that said, all five of them with whisked off to their fairytales.

**Author note: I realize I did not put very much of a description of my OC, Strawberry, If you are wondering what she looks like, I put her physical description in Chapter 1 of this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Snow White

Strawberry opened her eyes to find herself wearing a white and brown old-fashioned dress with a pink bow on the back of the dress. She was standing in a bedroom. The room was small (for a room being a part of the castle), and was mostly a fade shade of pink.

The Queen on the other hand, felt the presence of the visitors in the game, playing the fairytales. She didn't know who was playing which characters, at least not yet. But she did know one thing, which fairytale was currently being played: Snow White. So, as she did when the game is being played, the Queen walked over to the mirror on the wall and asked it the question she always asked the mirror, when Snow White was being played. "Mirror mirror, on the wall. So tall, not small, show yourself." The silver-lined mirror on the wall made a whirling sound then, a face appeared. Well, somewhat of a face, more like a mouth and glowing green eyes.

"What is it, my queen?" the mirror asked the queen.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

"Well you my queen are beautiful, but, you see my lovely queen...someone is fairer than you."

"Who might this trespasser be?"

"This 'trespasser', your loveliness, is your husband's daughter, Snow White."

"Very well then. Guards!"

"What is it, your highness?"

"I shall have Snow White executed. Fredrick, would you like the honors?"  
Since no one ever told the Queen no, he replied, "Very well, Your Majesty."

"Very well, I knew you were my greatest soldier." The Queen smugly replied. Even though, as the story always goes, he _actually_ won't kill her, she knew after the story was complete, after she regenerated, the 'Snow White', aka Strawberry would have to run for her life since this wasn't _her_ game, because she wasn't the real Snow White. Eventually, she _would_ be the fairest of them _all_ and get that Snow White, when she was least likely to expect it. The Queen marched over to 'Snow White's' room and knocked on the door. "Snow White...!" Even though she technically called Strawberry by Snow White, she answered the bedroom door.

"Hello. I'm not Snow White, though. I'm Strawberry, nice to meet ya!" Strawberry told the Queen reaching her hand forward. The Queen rolled her eyes. There was no way this girl was getting far or to the end of the fairytale.

_'Does she not know she is Snow White?' _The Queen thought. "You _are_ Snow White!" the Queen yelled. Then, she muttered something under her breath. "You idiotic berry girl."

"What?" Strawberry asked, not hearing what the Queen just said.

"Never mind!" the queen yelled. Then, started to walk towards the door, but stopped. "...And one more thing: Tomorrow you are to take an adventure with my great soldier."

"Okay, sounds like fun!" Strawberry replied waving goodbye to the Queen as she left. The Queen couldn't help but let out an evil giggle. The girl doesn't even have a clue what she was talking about. _'That girl is done tomorrow.'_ thought the Queen as she wickedly grinned and walked down the stairs into the blue palace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Three Little Bears

Ralph appeared in the woods. He looked to his left and right and saw the hundreds of trees that surrounded him. "This kind of reminds me of the Niceland forest."Ralph said to himself quietly.

After a little bit of walking, he saw a house in the distance. It looked like a small, wooden log cabin. He started to slowly walk down the hill to get to the house. But, his slow walking didn't help, he tripped over a twig on his way down and started rolling down the hill. Then, his speed continually increased as he moved closer and closer towards the house. As he hoped he wouldn't do, he headed directly for the house and eventually ended up hitting it causing a huge hole in the house. The hole caused a little over half of the house to collapse. After half of the house was finished collapsing, he got up and saw the building. Or what was left of it.

"Oops..." he whispered.

There was now a huge hole in the log house and one of the walls was completely totaled. The whole table, chairs and the porridges all are tipped over. Also, the baby bear's chair was broken in many pieces and the table was split into two. He walked up to the pile of wood of what the table and chairs used to be and picked up a few pieces of wood and put them together, hoping they'd stay together like a puzzle. But, that was an epic fail, the pieces just fell back to the ground.

Then, Ralph said, "Too bad Felix isn't here, I kind of need him here..."

Ralph tried a few more times to try to fix the furniture, but he only just ended up wrecking them even more. Then of course, three shadows started to approach the wrecker and the house, or at least what was left of it. The first shadow was really big and tall. The second shadow was still tall, but not _as_ tall as the first shadow. Then, the third shadow was much shorter like it was a little kid. As the shadows moved closer, Ralph realized that the three owners of the shadows weren't people, they were three bears, who looked very angry.

Ralph sat on the ground as the three approached him, and tried to be friendly to the angry bears by waving his huge hand at the bears. "Hey guys...nice bears..." The biggest bear bent down and came face to face with Ralph.

"GROWWWWWWLLLLLL!" Ralph stood up and backed away from the bears, which actually were a little bit shorter than himself.

"Sorry about the house, bears. But, it's not completely my fault-I tripped and fell and..." By the looks on the bears' faces, they obviously weren't buying it. As Ralph went on and tried to explain to the bears, he noticed they weren't even paying attention to him and stopped. "Hey, you guys! Were you even listening? Did you hear what I said?" Ralph yelled at them. wrecker. Ralph saw them swarming in and walked further back, "Uhhhh... What's wrong with you guys?"

sharp pointed teeth. Which only meant one thing- the bears were going to try and make of snack of somebody. Who in this case, happened to be Ralph. As soon as he realized that they were going to have _him_ for dinner, he started to dash away from the three mad bears. The two older bears were extremely fast, despite their age and the youngest one was the fastest one of all. As Ralph turned around, he saw them all gaining on him, which wasn't a good sign because if they caught him, he would be done for sure and he couldn't regenerate because this wasn't his game. Technically, not even Sugar Rush was his game. He kept continuing to run clumsily, until he realized something. Earlier, this game just happened to be the one the player chose and luckily Ralph caught a glimpse of it too.  
He remembered the player, who played as Goldilocks, made Goldilocks beat the bears up and then... _'What came after that?'_ Ralph thought. He knows now that he probably should have been paying more attention to the new game when the girl was playing it earlier. But at the time, he didn't think it mattered. So to knock the bears out, he came up with an idea as he was running.

First, he came to a sudden stop, which the bears didn't realize because they were running too fast, until they were about two feet away from Ralph, but it was too late for them to try and stop now. All three bears, one by one ran into each other then into Ralph. They all fell over as soon as they were all knocked out. Ralph stood over them and said to himself "I actually didn't know that _that_ would knock them out." Ralph walked away from them and saw a maze coming up and said to himself, "You've got to be kidding me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This is probably the last chapter I'll put up in this story for a while, but I'm ****not**** going to ditch this story. I'm just going to take a break and catch up on writing some of the later chapters. But hope you enjoy chapter 6!**

Chapter 6: Red Riding Hood

While the others appeared at the fairytale they were assigned to be at, Felix and Calhoun appeared in the middle of the woods.

"Where are we?"Felix asked his wife.

"I'm not sure...But I'm not letting you, Wreck-It, Berry girl, or President of Sweetsville get harmed." She said preparing her gun, just in case if something was going to attack them in the woods.

"Jiminy jaminy! We're lost in a forest!" Felix said scared and shaking.

"Fix-it, Just stay by me and we'll get out of this haystack in no time."

Felix was slightly confused when she said that they were in a haystack, his dynamite gal always talked like this. But, then after a moment, he realized that she was referencing the phrase, _'a needle in a haystack.'_ Even though his wife talked this way and he didn't understand her completely, he was beginning to start learning more and more what she meant by all these phrases unlike everyone else. Anyway, he stayed right by her side as she held her gun out, just incase there was someone or something dangerous out here in the woods. Felix bit his lip as he and his wife saw something move from tree to tree.

"Who's there?" Calhoun asked aloud as she had her gun aimed.

Out of nowhere, a wolf jumped out behind Calhoun. "Give me the basket." the wolf said in a hoarse crackly voice.

"What basket, you psycho kitty-cat?"

"That one." The wolf pointed one of his sharp claws to a basket Felix held in one of his hands.

"Why do you want a dumb basket?" Calhoun asked the wolf suspiciously.

The wolf answered, "Don't you guys know anything about us wolves? We like an appetizer before the _real_ meal." He circled the two foreign game characters.

Felix exclaimed in surprise, "Oh my land! Why would you want to eat a _live_ video game character from another game? We won't regenerate and it'll be game over for both of us."

"Well, I guess I have to repeat myself. You guys don't know anything about us wolves. I like the taste of human meat, what can I say?"

"Want to know what I think you should say kitty-cat?" Calhoun asked right before she quickly grabbed her gun and without much time or even making sure that she had a good aim, she shot the wolf.

"Jiminy jaminy!" Felix cried out exasperated. He wasn't expecting his wife to all of sudden shoot this thing and kill it.

As if his wife could read his mind, she told Felix, "I didn't want to kill the thing but, it left me no choice-it was going to eat us both like a cy-bug eating every person it can get its hands on."  
Felix nodded and asked his dynamite gal, "Should we get going out of the forest, with this basket of food or whatever?" Calhoun agreed and they both turned around and started to walk away in a random direction, hoping to find an exit to the forest.

There on the ground laid the wolf, with literally a hole in his heart. But, there was only one small problem that the sergeant and the construction worker forgot as they left.  
The wolf started to disintegrate and disappear. But, after he was fully gone, a few minutes later, he regenerated, healthier, bigger and stronger than ever. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Evil Scheme: the Queen's Secrets  
**Author note: There is a reason why I skipped Vanellope, but she WILL come in later**

Strawberry was fast asleep in the bed in her new room. The bed was pink, her favorite color and also it was extremely soft.

From a distance, the Queen slightly opened the door a crack to check on the sleeping girl. She was indeed asleep. But, the days in the game were shorter than the days in real life, so shortly Strawberry would get up and start the next day even though it felt like the same day.  
The Queen closed the door and walked away from the door of the 'princess'. She walked down the stairs into the blue velvet ball room that matched her dress. Over on the side of the ball room in a sectioned off area was the two thrones of the King and Queen. The Queen waltzed over to her throne and placed her gloved hand on the throne and dusted the cushioned seat and sat down in the gorgeous golden throne. The Queen smiled and thought about her wonderful life in the palace and the evil deed she was going to perform today. She was going to have her guard kill _her_, and even if that doesn't work, she knew eventually she was going to succeed. In the story Snow White, eventually she was supposed to give the girl a poison apple. But, if she took a bite, _only_ true love could break the kiss. But since she's an outsider, finding true love will be pretty hard.

Her guard came up to her and asked, "Shall I go and wake the princess from her sleep and put her in her eternal rest?"

The Queen told her royal guard in sarcasm, "_No, I want her gone tomorrow._ Don't you think I want her gone as soon as possible? Take her away from the castle though; everyone would expect her to be here."

"Yes Sir!" She raised an eyebrow at being called a 'sir'. He corrected himself, "I mean Madame." She nodded her head at his correction. Even though she was insulted, she liked how he had to correct himself because he was scared of her. It made her feel power, which she enjoyed having.

The guard went up the steps and knocked viciously on the door of the sleeping 12 year old. She rubbed her eyes and hopped out of bed and opened the faded pink door. She saw one of the Queen's guards and asked, "Who are you?"

Instead of answering he grabbed her wrist and dragged her down the stairs. "Where should I go, my queen?" He asked the royal leader.

She answered, "In the forest would do just fine."

So the guard dragged Strawberry out the big wooden front door of the castle.

* * *

Back with Ralph, he turned the last corner of the maze and sighed, out of breath.  
"At least that's over with." He said as he took a step outside the huge long maze.

The maze was entirely made of vines, shrubs, leaves and grass. Even though Ralph tried to wreck the maze just so he could get to the other side, he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried to push the shrubs out of his way, the vines kept the bushels of bushes tied super tight.

Ralph was also really shocked that the vines were holding up so strong, as if they were enchanted. _'But, why would the vines be enchanted? That's odd. It's just a plant, nothing more, nothing less.'_ Ralph thought. Ralph wondered out of the maze until a green checkmark appeared right in front of his face. _'Huh? That's weird?'_ Ralph thought. Then, the green checkmark faded away and disappeared right in front of Ralph's eyes. "Does that mean I'm done?" He asked out loud. The gray stone path ahead of Ralph that leads into the woods lit up a golden color. Ralph asked to himself, "Am I supposed to follow that?" He shrugged and thought, _'I guess I'm supposed to follow it.'_

So, Ralph started to walk the path through the forest. Moments later Ralph ended up where he was earlier with his friends, underneath the huge tree with all the colorful leaves on top.

"Back here?" He questioned as he looked around out his sight. _'What do I do now? Should I wait here or should go find the others?'_ He wondered.

CLAP

CLAP

CLAP

Ralph turned his head to see where the sound came from. The clapping sounded like it came from behind the group of trees.

"Who's there?" Ralph replied bravely towards the group of trees as he kept his hands formed as strong fists

"Oh, it's only me, Wrecker." The voice replied as the person slid away from the back of the tree into the open.

Ralph still couldn't see who it was. All he _could_ see was the person's shadow starting to approach him. _'I've heard that voice before.'_ He thought. Then, as the woman walked closer and closer to him, he began to recognize her face. "Hey, you're that lady from earlier!"

The woman nodded and replied, "Gretchen."

"_You're_ the one who sent us into all these fairytales." Ralph replied angry as he fiercely stomped towards the old woman with his fist ready.

"Well...it wasn't all _my_ fault." She said nervously as Ralph stared down at her.

"Then whose fault is it?"Ralph integrated.

"I only sent you to the fairytales. I was only following the Queen's orders!" She answered quickly, scared of the large wrecker.

"The Queen? _She's_ the one who did all this? It is because of _her_ we may never go home or it may be game over for all of us?" He shook his head from his thoughts and began to worry about his friend, "Where's Vanellope? Is she okay?"

"Well..."Gretchen hesitated. _'Should I tell him? I guess I have no choice...'_ She answered, "Well the little girl's fairytale hasn't begun yet, her fairytale is the bonus level so it won't start until _every_ other Fairytale is completed or at least close enough to complete to receive the same ending-either happy _or_ sad. She was sent to Cinderella, if you can find the location for Cinderella that's where she'll be located."

"Where does Cinderblock start?"

"First, _Cinderella._ Second, I am not allowed to tell you, for if I do I will spoil the game and it could cause the game to error. _But_ I will say after you turn left from this colorful tree, it will be nearby."

"Okay old lady, but _if not,_ I'm coming for you...after the queen." He thanked her and turned left from the tree and saw the trees in a row next to the path that leads to different locations in the game. _'This better be the right way.'_ He thought in hope.


End file.
